You can't fight for ever
by Walkerlurker
Summary: Just a little something I decided to start for christmas coming up. I know it's not a lopt and not particularly detailed, but I'm having real trouble thinking of new ideas. I will continue with this story for certain this time...thanks for reading anyone who does.
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell from the darkening sky. It was setting on the frozen ground. The air was bitterly cold. Weather like this in Georgia was unusual at this time of year. Unusual, but not unheard of. It was Christmas Eve.

Carl was exited. He was trying not to show it, but he was bounding around with Beth putting up decorations. Rick found it ridiculous, but amusing. They had found plenty of decorations in the basement of the cabin they were currently living in. Tinsel was spread out across the living room. There were five sleeping bags on the floor of the living room. Lori's, Carl's, Maggie's, Beth's and Carol's. Lori watched as Carl giggled, somehow finding himself with tinsel wrapped around his shoulders. She saw Carl's mouth move, and Beth looked a little shocked before breaking out into a fit of giggles and cuffing Carl playfully on the back of his head. Lori, smiled.-The first time she had in a long time. She had noticed Carl's admiring smiles at Beth. She made a mental note to herself to tease him about his first crush. He had grown up so much over the past few months, killing walkers without hesitation, but he was still such a sweet kid, she thought.

'Sweetie can I talk to you for a minute?' Carl bounded over; looking a little frustrated as Beth lingered behind, fiddling with the tinsel.  
'Come on out here baby, it'll only take a second' she said, wrapping her arm around him tightly. She walked out of the living room, dragging Carl behind her.  
'You really like her huh?' Carl's freckled face turned tomato red, and he nervously began to fiddle with the button on his jacket.  
'What? N-no I don't…I don't!'

'Honey it's OK to like a girl at your age. You don't have to be embarrassed about it.'  
'I-a little, I guess, please don't tell anyone mom' Carl admitted, looking down shyly at the floor.  
' Hey, sweetheart, don't worry, this can be our little secret. Go back to it, little Romeo.'

Carl's face was still beet red when he returned to his future girlfriend.  
'Carl, you look so embarrassed, what happened?' Carl gulped, unsure of how to answer.  
'Err…n-nothing.'

Snow still fell outside the window. Carl was in his sleeping bag, closing his tired eyes.  
Lori grabbed his cover and tucked it up to his chin.  
'Goodnight sweetheart.'

Carl woke with a jolt, to see Beth standing over him, trying to stifle a giggle. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes. It was still dark outside. '

Come one, follow me!' she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Beth's pretty face was hovering over him. Smiling as usual.  
'W-what? Walkers?' He asked, sitting up urgently, preparing for a fight.  
'No…I just wanted to talk to you' Beth replied, a nervous grin spreading across her face. She noticed Lori squirm a little in her sleeping bag.  
'Follow me Carl' He did so happily. Beth out of the living room and into the hallway.  
'Check it out.' She said. Holding out a wad of Christmas cards.  
'Why don't we brighten up everyone's Christmas?'

The next few hours passed quickly. At seven in the morning, Lori gently woke Carl, pulling the covers down from his face.  
'Morning, sweetie' Lori said, a smile spreading across her face. Carl stirred, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He was tireed, but, after months on the road he was used to 't as bad as it had been on the road. Feeling a little exited, he squirmed out of his sleeping bag, standing up and stretching. He slipped his boots onto his feet, quickly, and a little half-hartedly tying up his laces. His hand were very cold, almost numb. The snow was still pouring on and off. THe ground was covered in it.

Lori led him into the dining room, where everyone sat. For the first time in months, they appeared happy.  
'Everyone has a card…me and Carl wrote them last night.' Beth said proudly. She sifted through the wad of cards, handing out two to each member.  
Carl opened his, from Beth. It read; Carl, have a merry Christmas, Love, Beth xxxx. Carl felt almost overjoyed that Beth had put the x's had the end. He didn't have the confidence to. He really liked Beth, though he was way to shy to tell her. His mom always said girls found that kind of shyness endearing, but he'd never even had friends that were girls, so he wasn't sure. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Lori wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a tight cuddle. She kissed the top of his head. He relaxed a little. He felt safe with in his mother's arms, but he knew he wasn't really. Lori released him and he turned, to see that everyone had also seen the fact that Beth had put several kisses to him. Rick was smirking with pride. He was happy that his son had found someone in a world like this.


End file.
